You Belong With Me, a Bleach Fan
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Inspiration by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.Ichi thinks about how he and Shiro have so much in common, but the albino doesn't seem to notice.When will he wake up and find what hes been looking for has been there the whole time?Fluffy, drama, yaoi R


**Angelchan2012: **Alright…even though I said I wouldn't update until AFTER voting was done, I couldn't stop myself from writing. So I ya'll better appreciate this!

**Ichi: **I'm sure your reviewers will!

**Shiro: **I do! It's me and Ichi as the couple! Hell yeah! *fist pump*

**Grimm: **And I thought Angel was dramatic…

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up Grimm…anyway, I need you guys to say the phrase! So, boys…

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_But she doesn't get your humor like I do_

It was a dark night; Ichigo lay on his bed, reading a book. He glanced out his window, and saw the object of his affection, Shirosaki Ogichi, walking around his own room talking into his phone, trying to calm his girlfriend down. It was amazing luck that the two boys had lived right next door since they were kids. The albino was trying to cool his girlfriend down all because of a small joke he had made earlier at school that day. Ichigo had laughed at it, even some of the other guys, but no; the bitch didn't, because she didn't find it _appropriate_. The berry sighed, grabbed the spiral that he always had with him, writing in big letters with a marker before placing it towards the window, '**You okay?**' Shiro got the message and smiled, grabbing his own notebook and writing back, '**Yeah, just tired of drama!**' The berry smiled back, looking down and scribbling, '**I love you**' on the next paper, only to look up and see that the other male had disappeared. Ichigo sighed,wishing that the albino would understand that he wasn't alone.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

The red head shouted and cheered for number fifteen to run, making the home winning touchdown. "Go Shiro!" Ichigo shouted, along with all the other fans, the berry thinking, _if only you knew how much I really admire you…_ he sighed as he saw the albino walk up to the cheerleaders and smirk at one in particular: his girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki-the cheer captain. _If you only knew that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_, the berry thought, leaving the game.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

One day while waiting for the bus, Ichigo heard footsteps and turned to see none other than Shiro. "Hey Ichi," the albino smiled, "Wha's up?" "Hey Shiro," the red head smiled back, thinking about how easy it was to talk to this guy, _he's just so easygoing and calm…_ "So, how have things been going?" the berry asked. "Pretty good, still got our ups and downs though, so I don't know…but I guess we'll find out soon enough," the albino answered, getting up as Kuchiki's red car pulled up. The raven shot the red head a threaten glare, as if to say, 'Don't even think about touching him,' then speed off, the albino glancing back towards the berry who now held a melancholy look upon his face.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

It was a rainy night; a banging noise sounded at the back door of Kurosaki's house. Ichigo went to check on the noise and opened it, revealing a soaking went albino wearing a sad and depressed expression on his face. "Shiro? What's wrong? Come inside before you catch a cold," the berry said, stepping out of the way for the elder male to enter. Shiro stepped into the house, a doleful expression on his face. Ichigo went into the bathroom and came back with some towels, handing them to the ivory male so he could dry off. "Come with me into the kitchen and we'll talk about it, okay?" he said comfortingly. Shiro nodded and walked quietly into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair while the berry made some hot chocolate for them. It was then that they got to talking about the drama that the poor albino's been going through. It's been affecting Shiro so much that he was close to tears, so Ichigo decided to make funny faces and make fun of teachers they had in the past and tell stories about their past. That brought some smiles to the albino's face. "See Shiro, not everything in your life is terrible…" the berry said, smiling, _I wish you could count me as at least one important person in your life…if not __**the most **__important__person…_Shiro got up and walked over to the berry, placing his arms around Ichigo's shoulders in a friendly hug, "Thanks Ichi…yer such a good friend,"

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

Junior year. It was junior year of high school and they were going to their junior prom. Everyone was dressed their best, and everyone was going-well, almost everyone. Ichigo wasn't. The berry was at home, doing his homework, and spared a glance out the window. Shiro was looking good in his black tuxedo, with red undershirt and blood red rose adorned on his chest. _Stunning_ was the word that ran across the berry's mind. The albino happened to notice the red head wasn't getting ready and grabbed the spiral on his bed, writing, '**Yer not going?**' Ichigo saw the note and smiled sadly, writing back, '**No, too much homework.**' The other scowled at this remark and wrote back, '**Bull…wha's wrong?**' Ichi's eyes widened at the response, writing, '**Nothing's wrong, I just didn't feel like going is all.**' Shiro looked at the red head credulously before finally buying it, '**Okay, but ya should try to get out there, it'll be fun!**' Ichigo shrugged, '**Maybe, I'll see ya later.**' The berry sighed, _why bother going just to get hurt? He's never gonna see in me what he sees in her…but, maybe…maybe it wouldn't hurt to go…even if it was just for an hour or two…right?_

Ichigo sighed as he got ready, it was already 8 o'clock, and the dance had been going on for at least two hours. He pulled up to the hotel where the prom was being held at and went inside. The place was lively with kids dancing, chatting and of course, making out with the ones they so called loved. Ichigo was dressed in an all-black tuxedo, a white under shirt and blood red tie. He guessed he looked good, if the hungry looks he was getting from both men and women were anything to go by. _They're nice to think I look good, but…they're not to ones I want to accept me,_ the berry thought with a sigh, _maybe I shouldn't have shown up-_ "Ichigo? Is that you?" a shocked voice asked. Tea colored eyes looked up to meet surprised gold. "Uh, yeah, it's me…h-hi Shirosaki…" the berry laughed nervously, his smile fading as he saw the weird look the albino was giving him. It was a cross between good and…something else the berry couldn't quite tell.

"What's with the look?" Ichigo asked, "And where's Rukia? Aren't you two supposed to be dancing together?"At this question the albino smirked and said, "I dumped her sorry ass," Ichigo was both shocked and excited, but portrayed the first emotion on the outside and said, "What? Why? I thought you two were head over heels for each other?" Shiro shrugged and said, "I thought so too, until I realized tha there was someone else…someone more important in my life than her." A glimmer of hope shot through the teen at those words, but he played it cool asked, "Really? Who?" Shiro smirked as he saw the excitement in the other's eyes, and he leaned down, captured his lips and said, "You."

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, I hope ya'll enjoyed this! I simply wrote it because it wouldn't leave me alone! And because I thought it was adorable! X3

**Shiro: **I thought it was cute!

**Ichi: **Me too!

**Angelchan2012: **I know, very adorable and fluffy of me to do this, so think of this as a present!

**ShiroIchi: **Thank you Angelchan!

**Angelchan2012: **You're welcome! Now say the phrase!

**ShiroIchi: **Please review! And continue voting!


End file.
